Vera
"Go ahead and run, squirrels! I'll give you a whole minute. Then I'll throw my spear at where you started running, and it'll kill you anyways." Known as White Harpoon of END, Vera became infamous for her absurdly destructive spears. She disappeared with the group after their defeat by Zahard, but has resurfaced with Vale for unknown reasons. Her personality has not changed over the hundreds of years and she remains as cheerful as ever. Appearance To remain mobile and free, Vera enjoys dressing sparingly. Well, that's just her excuse. In reality, she refuses to explain where her armor comes from, but it seems to be enchanted in some way. Aside from that, she has a very large pale blond side ponytail that goes all the way past her knees. Her blue eyes are rarely empty. Unlike most spear bearers, her pipe is always present on her hip. Personality Vera is rather cheerful for someone so accustomed to death and murder. Even when tossing her strongest attacks, a grin is always present on her face, except in dire situations. She loves life itself and values it greatly. As a result, she expresses a slight bit of remorse when she reflects on what END has done over the years, but always pushes it out of her mind. As she loves life, she is fiercely protective of her comrades to the point of self-endangerment. Witnesses recount how she stopped Zahard's men by moving to the front when their front line finally collapsed from exhaustion. She seems to flirt quite a bit with Vale. History Not much is known about the individual members of END than what has been observed. They scaled the tower in 30 years and then challenged the King Zahard himself shortly afterwards, nearly killing him. After shielding Vale from a lethal blow with her body, END was declared eliminated by Zahard. At some point after she became a ranker, she had Ascalon created by the legendary Blacksmith Giorgus. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Spear Bearer She was known as "White Harpoon" due to the blinding speed of her spears cutting through incredibly dense shinsoo. She can also fit as a Fisherman in a pinch. Drake: Infusing her spear with destructive shinsoo, Vera snipes a target from a huge distance away, creating a massive explosion. Nashor: Infusing her spears with white shinsoo, Vera releases a barrage of homing spears that move at incredible speeds and impale the enemy. They then consume the energy of the struck person. Roshan: Her main close range skill. Vera draws out an incredible amount of shinsoo spears to fight alongside her. She seems to control a large amount of them at once with precision. They function much like floating blades. Weapon Ascalon: ' Considered the strongest spear in the tower, the S+ class Ascalon became legendary for its power, speed, and versatility. *'Incredible Destructive Power: It seems to be unstoppable when swung normally, as it continuously releases shinsoo in spirals to crush the target. When tossed with amazing power, well, you get the idea. it is also rather explosive, but is never harmed by ordinary means. *'Sentience': Ascalon itself seems to be alive; after Vera snipes someone from 3 km away, it reappears in her hand nearly instantly. She also converses with it, but no one has ever heard its voice. *'Transformation': If Vera needs to fight close range, Ascalon may change shape to better suit close range combat. Likewise, it can become sleek to increase the range on her sniper ability, at the cost of destructive poewr. Traits Unmatched Precision: Vera is the best sniper in the Tower's recorded history hands down, hitting targets perfectly even with Ascalon. Incredible Strength: To wield Ascalon so effortlessly requires a large amount of shinsoo boosted strength. Relationships *Vale: Vera is often seen at his side, sporting her usual large grin. They get along extremely well and have the best teamwork in the group. She seems to love his personality and traits and would sacrifice herself for him without a moment's hesitation. As such, some say that she is interested in him romantically. Trivia